User talk:Iceman0730
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Why is there a Blank page on bakugan dimensions? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 19:27, June 18, 2010 Reply You have to live in America or Canada to play.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nah! Thats only the weakness of beta version!!! :We're still in Beta.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well yes, we are still in beta. I wonder how long spinmaster will test it... ok but another thing if its in beta version why when i am in proxy server when i go to it it says dawn for maintece or when when go again it gives me a page with the bakugan dimensions skin instead of a white screen cuz i saw this guy do it from a proxy server http://www.youtube.com/user/Vaskozliq#p/a/u/0/1CHETY5VqSw but it didnt work can you explain i registered with a proxy server but when go to my e-mail the without the proxy server the pic is like this and when i am in proxy in my e-mail it isnt like this it looks better can you tell me why ☆ Ти си Българин? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 11:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah Cool, i used to be there last year. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) varzi li ti igrata? Не, сигурно защото сым на ноутбук. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) i na tebe li e taka po e-maila ti? Нещо подобно. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) te kazah 4e shte izleze na 10 uni ama ne Лъжат. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) spored tebe koga shte go pusnat iz celiq svqt Казват, че в началото на 2011-та. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) shte izlezi iz celiq svqt? tez gahti gadnite Indeed. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) e nie ko da praim dotogava da gi psuvame? Не знам. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) vidq li onova video ot youtube kak onq vlezi v proxy sait i igra spokoino pri men ne moge da stane q ti probvai Не става защото съм на ноутбук. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) какво имаш предвит ноутбук Мини Комп. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ok bye Bye. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.'' 12:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey T.S do you speak russian, or is that ukranien?? You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 03:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I am not very good with languages and it looked like ukranien but I had no idea so I just guessed. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 14:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) its no problem